The hidden truth
by RRandLL
Summary: Ichigo is a prince who forces Rukia (Who happens to be a princess) to marry him, Rukia who happened to be locked up in a tower, accused of being the devil's consort, and most of all she doesn't know how to be a wife, mother, or queen. I might delete this fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo...LL's partner is in the house! Lol...I am now rescuing The hidden truth from LL's evil father's clutches!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rukia looked around the barren room of the tower and sighed," If only the prophecy had been right, I would've been gone from this dreadful tower long ago.", Yawning Rukia crawled over to the small cot that was there in the small cold tower, "I hope the prophecy comes true soon, I'd love to prove Nii-sama wrong, I cannot believe I trusted him!", Rukia closed her eyes and her breathing slowed, soon Rukia was in a deep sleep, little did she know someone was coming to rescue her as she slept.

* * *

"Well, looks like I'll be having fun today.", Kenpachi whispered with a wicked looking smirk and a glimmer of bloodlust in his eye as he watched the group of four walk into the clearing, "Haven't killed many in a while."

"Ken-chan, I hope you have fun.", Yachiru whispered excitedly, "I can't wait to see you fight!"

"I'll have fun, you better believe it.", Kenpachi said with a large sadistic smirk on his face, Kenpachi decided to surprise them by jumping them a few miles ahead. The tree tops concealed the figure as he leaped through the tree-tops.

"Ken-chan! What's the plan?!", Yachiru asked excitedly, her bubble-gum pink hair blowing in the wind.

"You'll see Yachiru, you'll see.", Kenpachi said mysteriously, his cloak whipping around his shoulders, Yachiru was clinging to his back tightly, the wind was whipping her pink hair around her tiny face.

"You guys can camp here for a few days.", Ichigo said from atop his pure black horse, "I'll go on alone."

"B-but Prince Ichigo!", Ishida began in shock, "We promised your father we'd protect you."

"I can take care of myself you know, besides, my father is in sickbed, it isn't like he can order me around.", Ichigo said defiantly, "Besides, I'll be taking his place when he perishes."

"As the advisor to the king I reccomend that you shant go.", Ishida said.

"I agree with Ishida.", Sado (Chad) said, his deep voice barely above a whisper.

"Sado! Not you too!", Ichigo said, "As the prince I order you to stay here!"

"Kurosaki-kun?", Inoue Orihime asked as she exited the tent, "Where are you going?"

"To the Shrine of pentinence.", Ichigo replied.

"WAIT ICHIGO!", Ishida yelled as Ichigo rode off, purposefully ignoring them.

"What is it Ishida-kun?", Inoue asked.

"I was going to warn him that Military general Zaraki Kenpachi was assigned to guard the shrine of penitence.", Ishida said with a defeated look on his face, "But it is too late for that now."

* * *

"Well well, what do we have here?", Kenpachi asked as he stood in front of a tall, orange-haired man in a long black cloak on a pure black horse. the strange man dismounted his horse with style, Kenpachi smirked as if knowing a fun fight was about to begin.

"I'm Prince Ichigo of the Kurosaki kingdom, and I'm here to save Princess Rukia of the Kuchiki kingdom!", Ichigo announced with his head held high.

"Not if I have anything to say about it.", Kenpachi said, an arrogant smirk on his face, "Do you have any idea who you are up against? I am the Military general of the Kuchiki kingdom, Zaraki Kenpachi!"

"Yeah,yeah, whatever.", Ichigo said while rolling his eyes at the not so impressive military general, "Can we get on with the fight now? I'm getting tired.", Ichigo gave a fake yawn.

"Sure, I'll give you a free-shot.", Kenpachi said with a smirk.

"Fine.", Ichigo said as he drew Zangetsu from its sheath, he charged at Kenpachi and tried to get a good cut on his chest, "W-what?! Impossible!", Ichigo stuttered as the blade did nothing to Kenpachi.

"Nothing is impossible, your sword is just too dull.", Kenpachi said with a smirk, "I hope you and your friends die a horrible and painful death."

Just hearing Kenpachi talk like that filled him with rage. Slowly Ichigo took his hand and started at his forehead and slowly moved it down over his face. Instead of normal flesh showing, his face was covered in a mask that resembled something that looked like it was made of bone. His eyes had changed color too, they were once a beautiful chocolate-brown, but now they were a goldfinch yellow. After a half hour of constant fighting, Kenpachi was starting to get pretty beat up, he had several wounds, Kenpachi decided to speak up.

"Ah, now that's more like it!", Kenpachi exclaimed, while giving Ichigo a look that was full of bloodlust, "To be honest I though you'd be a wimp, but I gotta say, whew!", with that Kenpachi proceeded to rip off his eye patch, " Been a long time since I had to fight at my full power."

"Don't be so arrogant.", Ichigo's muffled voice said irritably, "I'm pretty much taking it easy on you."

* * *

Back at the camp...

"Inoue, that was delicious!", Ishida lied, in reality her odd cooking had made his stomach churn, now he wished he had brought Yuzu along instead.

"Ishida-kun! I'm really glad you liked it!", Inoue said with a large smile, "Now its time for dessert! Red bean paste on ice cream!"

"Uh, I think I'll pass Inoue, I am quite full.", Ishida said as he gave her a small gentle smile.

"Okay!", Inoue said with a smile, "Oh by the way Ishida-kun, I was wondering if you'd like to go berry picking, I spotted a few blackberry bushes nearby."

"Uh sure.", Ishida said bearing a small smile, his cheeks were slightly red.

Ichigo had finally defeated Kenpachi, it had taken a full hour and a half, but he still defeated him. He was now walking down the path while leading his horse towards the tall , white tower, he estimated that it should at least take fifteen minutes to reach his destination.

'I wonder how Kenpachi is doing.", Ichigo told himself, 'I remember the little girl who came and picked him up she had really odd hair, such an unusual color too.'

Ichigo reached the tower fifteen minutes later, just as he had initially predicted,he looked around and saw vines were winding up the tower. Slowly he examined the tower and found a bunch directly under the window that looked thick enough to support his weight, slowly but surely he began his assent.

Ichigo finally made it to the top of the tower, gazing in softly, he eyed the small figure resting in a cot with a cloak wrapped around her tiny body, she was shivering slightly from the cold. The figure quickly sat up.

"Who are you?", A curious voice asked, he then met her stunningly keen violet eyes.

* * *

**How did you like it so far? Please leave comments! Also the characters may seem a little OC at times, all because I think it'll fit better in the story anyways, well you pretty much get the point. and I'd love it if you'd criticize me, to be honest I am pretty much alone all the time and it would do me good to get some comments on this fanfic, even if you are mean about it I really don't care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I have also rescued chapter 2! I'll also rescue chapter 3 soon! I am going to rescue and continue all her books! By her I mean Loveable Leah!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"W-who are you?", the young woman with the violet eyes asked again.

"I am prince Ichigo of the Kurosaki kingdom and I'm here to rescue you.", Ichigo announced proudly.

"Prince?", Rukia scoffed, "I've seen better princes than you, strawberry."

"Oh really now?", Ichigo asked, ignoring the insult that she had thrown at him, he had a really large smirk on his face, "Then you can wait for another to attempt to rescue you", Ichigo's smirk grew a little wider," Although it is very unlikely that you'll be saved anytime soon."

"Well a gigantic orange strawberry is better than nothing.", Rukia retorted with a small smirk of her own.

"Oh well, I suppose a white-blueberry would be someone better to rescue than an old hag.", Ichigo re-retorted with a wide smirk as he picked up the pint-sized princess and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes (Who I may add had a really horrible fate, in which they ended up in Inoue's horrible food.)

"Hey, this is not the way a princess should be treated!", Rukia screeched as he calmly climbed out the window, "I demand you put me down now!"

"Okay, I'll put you down.", Ichigo said as he calmly lifted Rukia off his shoulder and stretched his arm to the side of the tower, on hand still tightly clung to the thick vines, "You better stop squirming or otherwise I may "Accidentally" drop you."

"Uncle,Uncle, I give, I give!", Rukia screeched as she clung tightly to Ichigo's arm, she didn't notice him place her back onto his shoulder as he continued his descent.

They finally reached the ground after twenty minutes of complaining from Rukia. Ichigo walked over to his horse and unceremoniously dropped Rukia onto its back, he had gotten tired of getting lots of complaints from her so he had bound her hands and feet with really thick vines, and had gagged ger with a piece of fabric from his cloak.

* * *

When Ishida and Inoue got back from picking berries they were surprised to see Prince Ichigo exiting his tent from which there were muffled cries.

"Prince Ichigo! Your back already!", Ishida and Inoue exclaimed.

"How many times have I told you to just call me Ichigo? I hate "Prince Ichigo this" and "Prince Ichigo that!"", Ichigo said as Inoue handed him a basket of berries.

"There you go Kurosaki-kun!", Inoue said.

"Thanks Inoue.", Ichigo said as he entered the tent, the petite black-haired girl was attempting to reach his sword so she could cut herself free, "Not so fast!", thew girl stopped, she was looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights of some random car.

"Hmmmmmph!", she said as she stuck her head in the air.

"What was that? I didn't catch that.", Ichigo said as he walked towards her and took the gag off.

"I told ya if ya think I'mma eat those you are wrong, you've probably poisoned them anyways. Now the only question I have is; Where do I sleep?", Rukia asked.

"Uh...", Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized his dilemma, there was only one cot in the tent! Ichigo quickly shoved Rukia to the ground and yelled while bolting towards the only cot, "I call the bed!"

"Hey wait that's not fair!", Rukia yelled as she got up and tackled Ichigo, she had managed to escape the vines that were tied around her wrists, she put Ichigo in a choke hold and said menacingly, "Since I'm a lady, I should get the cot, and you should sleep on the cold rocky ground, I guarantee you if I had my wand right now I would make it so you couldn't speak ever again."

"Oh yeah?", Ichigo asked as he broke out of the choke hold, and soon Rukia was in a choke hold, "How are you going to pull that off, little princess?"

"I am not little!", Rukia yelled, Ichigo quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh. you might not want to be too loud, or Ishida and Inoue will think we're fighting over the bed.", Ichigo whispered in her ear, Rukia bit his hand, "OW! What was that for?!"

"For getting to close to me, and we ARE arguing over who gets the bed.", Rukia reminded him.

"Well I'm the prince.", Ichigo said.

"Well by your logic I am both a lady and a princess so I should get the bed!", Rukia exclaimed as she punched him in the face.

Ichigo quickly pushed her to the ground and bolted for the cot yelling, "I call the bed!", quickly he jumped on it and looking at her get up and dust herself off he smirked, then he closed his eyes and started to snore contentedly.

"OW, dang it! Wait, he's asleep? Perfect, now is my chance to sneak away.", Rukia whispered the last part as she tiptoed towards the tent's entrance, slowly and soundlessly she slipped away into the night.

* * *

**Perfect...LL's dad didn't edit anything! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. I finally have chapter 3 too! YAYYYYYYY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichigo woke up the next morning to discover that Rukia was missing. 'Where'd the hell did she go?', Ichigo asked himself as he looked everywhere, he eventually turned around to look on his pillow and spotted a note. Prince Ichigo picked up the note and opened it and read its contents out loud.

"Dear 'Prince' I have decided to leave, I thank you for your hospitality and I don't want to ruin your camp with my depressing attitude, don't try to go after me, if you choose to I will never forgive you.", Ichigo read aloud," Yours truly Rukia"

Ichigo then made the decision he would never regret, he was going to go after Rukia, even though he lacked the hounds, he still had quite a few advantages. For one his demon blood enabled him to have better senses than most. Ichigo quickly threw on his tunic and his cloak and ran outside to where his horse was grazing. He quickly threw his sword, Zangetsu, onto his back and untied his horse off of its pin. Quickly he jumped on his horse and brought it into a gallop following Rukia's scent. It was running down a twisted path that lead to the shadow forest for a really specific reason, Ichigo knew he had to get there before Rukia ran into trouble. Ichigo wandered off into daydreams.

* * *

_"Mommy!", Ichigo cheerfully exclaimed as he ran towards his mother, who was hiding behind a tree. Ichigo and his mother, Masaki, were playing a pleasant game of hide and go seek, "I win this round mommy, now its your turn to count!"_

_"Okay!", Masaki said with a laugh as she walked over to the big tree and started counting. Ichigo made his way down a twisted path when he suddenly heard footsteps, he turned around and saw his mother running toward him," Ichigo look out!", Masaki said as she jumped in front of him, There was wetland ahead and Masaki tripped over an alligator, all of a sudden a whole shit load of alligators swarmed over poor defenseless Masaki, and then there was red, lots of crimson blood spilled onto the wet grass, the swarm of alligators then dragged Masaki's torn up carcass into the nearby river. _

_Ichigo screamed bloody murder as he watched the alligators continue to eat his mother's shredded flesh. Suddenly a big cloud of dust descended upon Ichigo. The dust disappeared and Ichigo fell to the ground, no one knew what had happened to him, but from that day forward he was different, he was stronger._

* * *

Ichigo was pulled out of his day dream by Rukia's blood curdling shriek.

"Rukia!", Ichigo bellowed as he kicked his horse's side, he got to the location where the shriek was coming from, it was in a clearing, and Ichigo was shocked at what he saw, Rukia was being dragged into a cave by a bunch of full blooded demons, Ichigo ran towards the demons but one of them suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo.

"Where do you think your going?", Grimmjow asked," You won't be able to stop us from eating her, you know."

"Wanna bet?, Ichigo asked with a smirk as he drew Zangetsu, "I guarantee you that I'll kill you all and save Rukia, and then I'll eat your mutilated carcass for my supper!"

"Oh really now? I've heard that the blood of a witch makes one immortal, and so since she smells like one, we'd decided to catch her.", Grimmjow said with a smirk, only to piss Ichigo off a whole lot more, "So I think we'll keep her and eventually eat her."

"If you lay your hands on her I swear I'll...", Ichigo began but was quickly interrupted by Grimmjow.

"You'll what?",Grimmjow asked," You'll kill us? Hehe, I doubt it, it would take a fellow demon to kill us, and you're just an ordinary human."

"Oh yeah?", Ichigo asked as he got into a fighting stance, "Bring it on! I think I just might beat you."

"Ichi!",Rukia screamed out but was interrupted by a gloved hand covering her mouth. Rukia tried to weakly break his grasp but she couldn't.

"Rukia!", Ichigo yelled out frantically as he watched her weakly struggle to get free.

"A witch is nothing without her wand!", Grimmjow cackled.

* * *

**Lol, you know I was torturing you when I stopped writing this, lemme tell you all a secret...I only stop right when its getting good to be mysterious and to build up the suspence...^-^...**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers and I knew this chapter came out later than planned, but I'm currently having family troubles . So I will appologize if my chapters are posted late...**

**Adios,Sayonara, Good bye until the next chapter is posted...Muwhahahahahahahhahahahha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyy RR&amp;LL here bringing you chapter 4! I am now writing this! And thank you to my one and only reviewer...I wish to have more reviews...it makes me really sad to barely get any reviews... So thanks to my one and only reviewer! and here's chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Rukia!",Ichigo shouts as he threw a pure white wand that he had originally hidden under his cloak, it was on a delicate white chain, it was his mother's wand and he thought it would be a good idea to give it to Rukia. Ichigo watched as rukia caught it with her free hand and watched as she stopped struggling.

Rukia turned to the demons who were trying to drag her into the cave and she froze them right there, she then fired a ball of energy at the now frozen hand that gripped her tiny ankle. The hand shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Rukia let out a sigh of annoyance and turned towards Ichigo,"Thanks for saving me I guess."

"Your welcome",Ichigo replied,"I believe you'd be safer at the Kurosaki Kingdom."

"Ugh, it's always the Kurosaki kingdom!",Rukia huffed.

"Hey! Don't insult my kingdom!", Ichigo bellowed,"The Kurosaki kingdom is a civilized kingdom!"

"Really?", Rukia asked,"What I've read in the history books in the Kuchiki kingdom was that your kingdom was a kingdom of barbarians."

"Lies!",Ichigo exclaimed,"In the history books our kingdoms were rivals! The reason you have that point of view is because you are a stubborn,ugly,no good Kuchiki!"

"Oh yeah?",Rukia asked before grinning,"Well you are an ugly,smelly, eye sore of a prince!"

"Who are you calling eye sore? You old hag!",Ichigo yelled.

"Well at least I am not a strawberry like you...Ichi-go!",Rukia said mockingly.

"Well at least my name doesn't mean rotting wood!",Ichigo shot back with a glare.

"Is that all you got? You are such a sissy.",Rukia commented with a grin that said I'm way better than you.

"Well I guess at least If I am a sissy then I guess you are a dumb blond.",Ichigo shot back.

"You idiot! I am not even blond!",Rukia yelled at him,"If I were a blond though I'd probably be an intelligent one!"

"Haha.",Ichigo said,"I doubt it."

"You doubt everything you arrogant idiot.",Rukia said with a huff,"You'll have to make me go with you if you want me to go to your pathetic excuse for a kingdom."

"I was afraid you'd say that.",Ichigo warned as he circled around her, a mask forming on his face, he snatched her wand up and attached it to his belt, he then bent down and picked up the now struggling girl effortlessly.

"Put me down!",Rukia yelled.

"Never!",Ichigo said, the mask muffling his voice.

"Let me go!",Rukia yelled as Ichigo began to bind her hands and feet.

"Never!",Ichigo said after she was bound at her hands and feet, Ichigo's mask dissipated into thin air,"Ah, there, so much better"

"Let me go!", Rukia screamed.

"No, no I won't let you go.",Ichigo said with a chuckle as he stuffed a cloth in her mouth.

"Hurrrmmph!",Rukia yelled, Ichigo could tell that she was yelling obscene words at him through the cloth in her mouth.

"Just try and escape, Rukia, just try to escape.",Ichigo said with a slightly evil grin on his face.

* * *

"Sire...Princess Rukia is missing from the tower.",The advisor to the king said,"What will we do?"

"Nothing for now.", King Kuchiki replied dryly,"We will wait and see, if that scumbag of a prince got her, then there shall be a war."

"S-sire, a war?!",The advisor asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes...a war...",The king replied.

* * *

**Are you surprised that I made Ichigo slightly evil? Do not worry...lol...He is the good guy...King Kuchiki on the other hand...welll you'll seee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey...RR&amp;LL here...This is chapter 5 of the hidden truth...please try to enjoy...I have not been feeling well in the past few days, so I know I will...writing fanfics takes my mind off the pain that all the stress in my life brings...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ichigo got back to camp to find them taking down the tents. He had just recaptured the princess and frankly was tired.

"Kurosaki-sama!",Inoue said,"We have just got word, your father has died, you are to return for coronation today!"

"I know, I will also have a queen by then",Ichigo began as he looked down at the young stubborn woman who was slung onto his horse just in front of him, actually she was more like tied up to his horse, he could read her mind right now, 'why do I want to marry that ugly horrible son of a bitch?',"You know what sweetheart?", Ichigo continued, bending down to the struggling woman to whisper in her ear,"You are going to marry me no matter how it goes."

"Errffff!",Rukia yelled, the gag muffling her cry of outrage. Ichigo looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"So Kurosaki.", Ishida began, "I hear that Senna wanted to marry you."

"Yeah, she did, but Senna would make a horrible queen, she's just to damned hyper.",Ichigo replied.

"You know what?", Ishida stated, with a bored look on his face," If you really wanted a queen why not hunt for one?"

"Because the only woman I want to marry is tied to my horse.",Ichigo told him.

"Ohhhhh...So you want Kuchiki Rukia as your bride.",Orihime said, in a semi-shocked tone.

"But Isn't King Kuchiki our enemy?",Chad asked.

"Yes he is, but he abandoned his adopted sister and left her to die.",Ichigo told Chad.

"Enough!",Ishida said as he mounted his white gelding, "We have to go now in order to make it in time for your coronation."

"I agree.",Chad said as he mounted his brown gelding.

"I agree as well.", Orihime said as she loaded the tents and supplies onto the two mens' geldings, after she secured the supplies she mounted her beautiful painted horse.

"Fine.",Ichigo growled,"But after that is my wedding."

"Are we all invited?",Orihime asked.

"Sure, why the heck not.",Ichigo said.

"Thank you!", Orihime yelled,"Can I be the maid of honor?"

"Yeah, since Rukia has no say in this.",Ichigo said,"OW!", he yelled because Rukia kicked him.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi RR&amp;LL here to continue the story! Lol, thanks the review on chapter four, I look forward to more support on my writing, it's getting kinda depressing not getting as many reviews, and I decided to have fun writing all my stories, if you look on my profile you'll see that I made a resolution to write better and I'll try my best to follow through, even though my grammar isn't the best, I think I will try the best I can!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"All hail King Ichigo and Queen Rukia!", the crowd cheered as the priest crowned Ichigo, sitting on a smaller throne next to him was a depressed looking Rukia wearing a tiara of diamonds and Sapphires, her blue silk dress was like a tent on her slim figure. She had decided to stop fighting him and because of it he let her have a little freedom, after all, it was better than that tower that she was stuck in, and they had just wed, maybe that's why she looked so sad.

"Oi, midget.",Ichigo said as he nudged her ribs playfully. He stopped when he noticed tears rolling down her cheeks,"What's wrong?"

"I-I can't breath.", Rukia said before she fainted.

"Rukia!",Ichigo yelled.

* * *

It was like I was outside my body, that's it I must be having a vision. I saw my evil brother sitting on the throne that I was supposed to inherit.

"Sire.", A man said as he entered the throne room,"It appears that King Kurosaki married your sister-in-law."

"Oh really now?", Byakuya asked," How sweet, leave them be for now."

"Sire.", The mage Kaien Shiba said as he entered the room,"Rukia is here, it appears she's having a vision."

"Ah, welcome sister.", King Kuchiki said with fake happiness,"Why don't you show yourself?"

"Ugh.", Rukia said while hiding behind the pillar,"Never!"

"Aww, don't be that way...I had Kaien bring you here for a reason, so I could congratulate my younger sister in law.", Byakuya said, like he was hurt.

"Well I don't feel like coming out. Why don't you have Kaien send me back?", Rukia asked.

"Awww Rukia, don't be that way.",Kaien said, Fine, I'll send you back."

* * *

"Rukia?",Ichigo breathed with relief as Rukia finally opened her eyes,"I thought you had died."

"I felt like I had died.",Rukia replied with a grin," My older brother's mage decided it would be wonderful to summon me. It was horrible, would you care to know why I was trapped in that tower?"

"Yes, yes indeed.",Ichigo replied.

"It all started when I was a little girl I was all alone playing in the castle with my older sister Hisana, I was about five years of age at the time.", Rukia said as she began her tale of terror," Five years later my sister got really really sick, I kinda had a bad feeling she was poisoned because if she died I would be next in line, and if I was accused of a crime, my brother in law would be the next one to inherit the throne."

"Then what?",Ichigo asked.

"I did something stupid by revealing my powers and got locked up in that stupid tower.",Rukia said,"The end."

"I can't believe they treated you like that.",Ichigo said,"It makes me mad that they treated my new wife that way."

"Aww, you're so sweet.",Rukia said, making Ichigo blush.

* * *

**So, sorry I didn't describe Rukia's past well enough, I wish I had done better! I'll try my best in later chapters.**


End file.
